herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Korra
She is the first female water avatar in about 1000 years Kyoshi was female...... So saying that is higly incorrect, right? Or is there something I'm missing? Korra is the first female avatar to hail from a water tribe in about 1,000 years. What about Avatar Kyoshi? She died in 82 BSC --> Avatar Roku --> Avatar Aang --> and Korra was born in 153 ASC. The math says that Korra is the first female avatar in abour 235 years, not 1,000. Which is actually very, very funny because Kyoshi lived to be 230 years old.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Shipping You'd think people who worry about possible incest ruining their ship would worry less about whether she might be Tenzin's cousin X times removed, and more about the fact that, oh, I don't know... she's technically HIS FATHER. Official Image OH MY GOODNESS! Age I think it should be listed as 16-17, as Bryan says they need to clear it up, implying there is not yet a definitive answer and they need to talk about it first.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:32, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Mike: Korra is 16 so she’s older than Aang was. Bryan: I thought Korra was 17 so Mike and I have to get our stories straight. Mike definitely states the age as 16. Bryan implies that some of the stories need to be fixed, because he thought Korra was 17, when she isn't. Korra's position In the infobox where it has the Occupation category, should it say "Fully Realized Avatar" instead of "Avatar in training"? Because Korra has mastered all the elements and control the Avatar state.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Fully realized Avatar I'm not sure if calling Korra a fully realized Avatar would be appropriate just yet. After all, she's only just unlocked airbending, let alone mastered it. As far as I know, the term "fully realized" is only valid for Avatars who have completely mastered each bending discipline and have gained exceptional prowess in each. KorrAsami - never officially confirmed! SPOILER ALERT!!! KorrAsami has NEVER been officially confirmed. Yes they went to the spirit world together and hold hands but this doesn't confirm that they are in a relationship now. A wiki is there to only add CONFIRMED information and KorrAsami is just a theory. I think you should at least add possible in front of girlfriend. I know there are a bunch of KorrAsami shippers but face it: It's not official and this is a wiki not a speculation site.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :It was confirmed by Brian Konietzko on a tumblr post that they did indeed enter into a relationship. --AlexHoskins (talk) 17:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Her alignment In the sequel series, Korra herself starts out Chaotic Good. She's aggressive, impulsive, has no respect for the rules, makes her entrance to Republic City tearing a large chunk of a street to shreds, gleefully uses bullying and threats to get her way, and responds very, very badly to attempts to impose discipline or set rules for her; the Krew only exists as a unit because - knowing full well that she wasn't allowed to - she went out to pro-bending. She's also honest, straightforward, cares greatly for her friends and honorary family members (such as the airbender kids and - despite their vastly opposed temperaments - Tenzin), and regularly risks her life to protect Republic City and the world. Moves closer to Neutral Good in the fourth season, as maturity and the lessons learned in her long fight against heavy metal poisoning cause her to moderate her aggressive impulses and attempt to solve things with peaceful negotiation first, using ass-beating only when that fails.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) BTW, she was not PoH, she evolved into the Outright Heroine by the end of the series.AlexHoskins (talk) 00:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC)